


the old dislike the new

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve is Kinda Delusional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve liked Tony well enough sometimes.





	the old dislike the new

**Author's Note:**

> Going into this please note: I am firmly Team Iron Man!! this just came into my head and I was like,,, I have to write this. Steve is /meant/ to be wrong in this.

Steve Rogers liked Tony Stark well enough sometimes.

It was just… there were _so many more things_ about him that he _didn’t_ like, and these things built up over time, until they overcame the things that he _did_ like…

\---

At some point, during the month that he was at SHIELD, some of the newer, younger agents had thought to educate him on things that were happening in the modern world.

Eventually, they had come across a video about someone called _Tony Stark_. Steve’s interest peaked when he heard the last name.

He’d never thought of Howard as someone who would settle down, have kids. More like the handsome bachelor that would string women along and ultimately be more interested in his work.

If this Tony Stark really was his son, then that must not have been right.

When he pointed the video out, the agent laughed. “Oh yeah, Stark. Probably not someone you’d like, y’know, being _you_ and all. He’s pretty cool though. Makes a bunch of SHIELD’s shit, takes the time to rant to all of us about tech, listens to us do it back. Knows _all of us_ by name, even though he likes to just call us all ‘Agent’.” Then, almost as an afterthought, “He’s also _hella_ entertaining.”

_(Hella? Steve didn’t know half of what anyone was saying these days. He didn’t like it.)_

Steve winced as the agent clicked on the video and loud… music?... came out of the speakers. Sure enough, there was Stark, looking like he was drunk out of his mind, men and women hanging to him from either side.

_(Women AND men, and wasn’t that new? Being able to be that… open about preferences?_

_It wasn’t like he had a problem with it, though. Back before everything, before the ice, before the war, before Captain America – Bucky had been the same. Men and women. He was just a_ lot _subtler about it._

_But really… both at the same time?)_

Steve watched for a few more seconds as Stark took a woman away with him, then sighed.

Howard must have gone wrong _somewhere_ , when raising this kid. He seemed like a bully, and Steve didn’t like bullies.

\--

His opinion on the man was only confirmed when he read the report SHIELD had on him. The man displayed compulsive behaviour, self-destructive tendencies, he was narcissistic…

In general, he was _not_ a man that Steve would trust on a team with him. Not a man that Steve would trust to have his back.

Not someone that Steve would like.

\--

When Tony smiled for the first time – a real, proper, smile – most of the team loved it.

It was so different from the smile he would put on for the media, for the public, for _them_ , that they were all taken by surprise.

Some of the team decided _then_ that they would do whatever it took for Tony to smile like that.

_Steve_ decided that it was too much like Howard’s.

A reminder of a past that he could never return to.

_So close, yet so far._

Steve looked away and decided that he didn’t like it.

\--

If there was one thing that Steve learnt while living with Tony, it was that he _loved_ to put on a show. Especially to the media, to the public, to the fans who looked up to him.

He was just so… different, in public and in private, and Steve couldn’t help but feel as if he was lying to them. Keeping some big secret from them.

It was… _strange._

\--

It seemed after Ultron, everyone on the team felt the same way as Steve did when they looked at Tony. It seemed that no one wanted to be anywhere near the man.

\--

He almost stood back as Wanda raised her arms, pointing them at Tony. After all, it wasn’t as if it was something he didn’t deserve.

_(He had killed the poor kid’s parents, for gods sake.)_

Tony froze where he was standing, in front of the coffee machine. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

_(And_ dammit _they had talked about this. What if Iron Man was needed and Tony wasn’t at his full game? He could put the rest of the team in danger.)_

In the end, it was Rhodes who stepped in while Steve watched. “You stay the _fuck_ away from him.”

“He killed my parents!” Wanda shot back, and Steve shook his head.

_(Poor kid.)_

“His _weapons_ , that have been _repeatedly verified_ as having been out of his control, killed your parents. You’re blaming the _weapon_ , when you should have been blaming the person who set it off in the first place!”

Wanda just shook her head and threw the red mist at Tony.

Steve walked out of the room as Rhodes began to yell.

Truly, Steve would never understand how Tony had managed to find himself friends like Rhodes and Pepper.

How could they find anything to stay around for? To like?

\--

The Accords just reaffirmed his opinion on Tony. He wanted to sign them up to be tools to the government, to be at the mercy of people like _Ross_.

The safest hands were their own. They could never trust the government, made out of people who had their own _agendas_ , and who would use them to achieve those agendas.

So he did the right thing. He fought against them.

When Tony tried to guilt them into signing them he just sighed. Charlie Spencer?

_Sokovia_?

The Accords were just Tony trying to make _himself_ feel better. Absolve him of his guilt.

So Steve fought against Tony as well, and found that he didn’t even mind.

\--

Steve raised his shield over Tony’s face. He hesitated for a second, but then shook his head.

He had to do this. Tony wanted to kill Bucky.

He just wanted to scream. _It wasn’t his fault!_

Tony had made it pretty clear, though, that he wouldn’t be able to listen to reason.

He _had_ to do this.

As almost a second thought, he moved the shield down over the ARC reactor. Just enough to power off the suit. Just enough to make sure that he wouldn’t be able to follow them.

_(A part of Steve almost wanted to leave it there. Smash the shield into his neck. He deserved it. Bucky was_ innocent _. Tony was blaming the weapon, instead of the person wielding it._ He wanted to kill Bucky.

_He couldn’t though. He was Captain America, and what kind of Captain America would go around killing Americans?)_

He smashed the shield into the reactor, and sighed as he started to walk away.

_None of this would have happened if only Tony wasn’t so…_

_unlikeable._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say: I don't think this is what Steve would have actually thought, or that he would have acted like this. This is fanfic, I sorta took some elements of canon and played around with them a bit and now we have /this/ Steve Rogers.
> 
>  
> 
> tbh this was lowkey fun to write but also it was h a r d
> 
> please send me prompts at my [tumblr](http://www.wwwlw.tumblr.com)!! i would love u forever bc like,, my own ideas for stuff is just. nonexistent.


End file.
